Narcolepsy is a sleep disorder of unknown cause characterized by excessive daytime sleepiness, disturbed nocturnal sleep, and pathological manifestations of rapid eye movement (REM) sleep. A disorder of the circadian timekeeping system has been one of the hypotheses presented to account for the symptoms of this condition. We will test this hypothesis by measuring the timing of melatonin production which accurately reflects the timing of the biological clock.